


The Early Evening

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity episode drabble. Reverend Amos Howell glanced at the early evening sky and smiled.





	The Early Evening

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell glanced at the early evening sky and smiled. He recalled wandering Smallville for hours.   
Perhaps there was going to be another person to preach to. His eyes were wide as soon as a spaceship appeared. Reverend Amos Howell  
stepped back when an alien with many eyes and tentacles emerged from it. His tears were revealed after tentacles wrapped around him. After he was controlled. After he became Unity's preacher. 

It was a new early evening. Reverend Amos Howell recalled preaching near new victims of Unity earlier.   
He viewed the sky. Another evening as Unity's preacher. New tears. 

THE END


End file.
